A Series of Unfortunate Events: Book the Fifteenth
by Flame-Detective
Summary: This is a remake of the ending for A Series of Unfortunate Events. Do not read if you haven't finished the series because there is a bit of a spoiler in this (the end of the series is called Chapter Fourteen at the end of Book the Thirteenth.)


The End

The sun was shining brightly, beaming down on the four children sitting in a boat. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire, along with Beatrice Jr. Snicket, sat in _The Beatrice_, letting the calm waves guide them where they pleased. The Baudelaire children's faces were a bright red which is quite different from their usual pale skin, their clothes clung uncomfortable to their bodies, and their hair was matted to their heads.

Violet sat quietly, trying to think how she could make a device to tell them how close they were to land. But this was quite a difficult task since her hair was constantly in her face from the wind and she could not tie her hair back because she  
had let the child in her lap, Beatrice Jr., play with her ribbon. Sighing, she used one hand to pull her black hair behind her back, angry that the wind would not cooperate-a word here which means "the wind keeps blowing her hair around  
her face, causing her much unrest"-and blow her hair back in her face.

Klaus, seeing his sister in distress, ripped off a long strip of his shirt and handed it to his sister. A small smile came across his face as he saw his sisters face lit up a bit and used the cloth to tie her hair back. She mouthed thank you for she dared not speak. They only had a limited amount of water and at the time, they were only giving it to the two youngest children.

Klaus looked back down at the boat floor and retreated back to his thoughts. He too was trying to find a way to help the situation they were in. His mind was scanning over all the books he had ever read, trying to recall all the books he had read on navigation-a word here which means "trying to find ones way through unknown land"-through the seas by using the sun, moon, and the stars. But it was hard to concentrate with the gnawing pain that was in his stomach.

Sunny, the youngest of the Baudelaire siblings, was twirling a whisk around in front of her, trying to figure out a new recipe with the food they had, heard her brothers stomach and went over to their rations box. They had two boxes, one with fruits and vegetables and another with clean water. She dug in the food box and pulled out a few baby carrots and passed them out to her siblings, skipping Beatrice Jr. because she was still a baby and had no teeth. She watched as her siblings smiled in appreciation and munched on their carrots.

"Medg?" Sunny asked, which probably meant something like "How long have we been at sea?"

"I think a few days," Klaus said, looking up at the sky, his eyes squinting.

Violet asked, "When do you think we'll reach land?" she wiped sweat from her brow, more quickly forming.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and a ship will sail by." Klaus said. But there was no trace of humor or hope in his voice.

Throughout the Baudelaire's life, ever since that terrible fire that had burned down their home, they had never had much good luck. But when luck did come their way, it was usually the worse luck ever. Once, their luck had gotten so bad, Klaus and Sunny almost had to cut open their own sister, while she was still alive. But even so, the trio had made it out a live and now; they wished they were back on the island and not at the mercy of the sea.

* * *

It was night now. The sun was long gone and the moon was high in the air, casting its bright light down on the Baudelaire and Snicket children.

The four were huddled together, an old dusty wool blanket around them to keep them warm. The youngest of the children was curled up in a ball on Violets lap, fast asleep and still clutching Violets ribbon. Sunny had her head on her brother's lap, asleep as well; while Klaus rested his head on Violets shoulder, sound asleep. The eldest of the four was the only one awake, keeping a watch out of any passing ships. She kept an attentive watch on the sea, looking in all directions.

While looking, she felt a sudden drop on her forehead. Ignoring it, she assumed it was just a splash from the waves hitting the boat.  
But right after, she felt more drops on her neck and cheek. Soon, it became a huge down poor. The sleeping children were pulled awake and Beatrice began to cry.

"What's going on," Klaus asked frantically, looking at his sisters.

"Het pgu!" Sunny shouted, which probably meant something like "It's a sea storm and we're caught right in it!"  
Dark, fierce clouds rolled into view, blocking out the moon and sending the helpless children into total darkness. The waves got rougher by each second, as if a sea god's child was splashing about in it.

Violet clutched her sister and baby to her, determined not to let go. She spun to her brother, hey eyes wide and filled with fear.  
"Klaus, what do we do!?"

Klaus looked around, trying to think through all of the books on sailing he'd ever read. He started to shake with panic, his brain seeming to fail him. Just when he was about to give up, he felt something bump against his foot. It was a long wooden pool. He remembered Violet wanting to bring it along, in case it came in handy. He also remembered thinking that it would be useless and take up space but he was too tired to fight over it because he had been looking all over the island for usable parts to use for the boat. A grin spread across his face, he'd have to remember to thank his sister afterwards.

Holding the poll up, he jammed it into a hole that had caused them problems since they had started sailing. He wedged it in tightly then turned to his sister, "We need to make a sail with the blanket! It's the only chance we have to live through this!"

"Funny," Violet said-which in this case is a form of irony because being lost at sea with waves taller than the average adult, rain that feels like needles hitting rapidly-a word here that means "one after another"-and two children, no older than five with one screaming in terror, is no laughing matter-"I was thinking the same thing!" she spared a quick smile to her brother then gave the small crying  
child to Sunny and tucked them under the small benched that they had once sat on.

Klaus was already stringing the wool blanket up, attaching it to the poll. "We'll have to move it so we're not at the mercy of sea!"

All Violet could do now was nod because the sound of waves and harsh winds was louder than their voices.

They turned and twisted the sail, trying to catch a full gust of wind and guide them out of the storm. The waves slammed harder into them, threatening to tip them over at any minute, but the children still kept trying to move the ship the way they wanted it to go.

I am sad to say, but just as they reached the end of the storm, a wave, ten times bigger than anything they've seen before loomed over them. The elder siblings looked up at it; horror dancing across their faces as the wave came crashing down on them.

* * *

I bet some of you are mad (maybe) at me for not working on Bewitched or New Life :3 I do what I want.

Besides, I've been **DYING** to do a story for this series and think I've created the perfect thing c:

I also won't be adding another chapter. I think it would ruin it to add another one...let your imagination run free with the possible ideas on what happened with the children.

~Maple


End file.
